User blog:Dionsama/FCBF God of Tempest 1
1st Moment - The Boy's Fate The night was young, the hands of the large antique clock hung from the Aibo Tower near the center of the city slowly ticking, indicating that it was almost an hour past midnight. It was quiet, but Ryuenji Tasuku, the young Buddy Police officer currently on patrol, could tell from experience that it was not the peaceful calm of a sleeping city. The air was stifling, electrified with the anticipation of... something. There was always something going on recently, night after night. Whether some minor criminal acting up or a major illegal monster outbreak, the city was not the safe haven it used to be, despite Tasuku's and the others' best efforts. The azure-haired boy sighed, leaning against the wall of the nearest building. One more hour, and he would be done with his shift. He and Jack had split up to cover more of the city at the same time - of course, either could call the other in an emergency via the bond that unites a human and a monster as Buddies. Perhaps he should check up on Jack - At that time, a blaring alarm indicated an emergency call from the Buddy Police HQ, instantly snapping Tasuku out of his contemplation. With swift, practiced motions, Tasuku picked up the call through his Core Gadget, while at the same time readying himself for action. "Tasuku!!" Commander I's voice blasted through the phone, filled with urgency. "What are you guys doing?! An huge ruckus is going on in Sector F, some burglar with an illegal monster broke into a bank! We need you there ASAP!" "R - Roger!!" Tasuku stuttered. Sector F... Jack was supposed to be covering it. A dragon with top-notch physical senses and instincts, Jack was usually the first to pick up on anything irregular - and according to Commander I, there was quite some commotion. He shook his head. For now, he was needed - he would check up on Jack along the way. He reached through his Core Gadget for Jack, to contact his Buddy as well as channel the dragon's power into the Buddy skill that would allow him to fly and cover the distance within minutes - - and found nothing. There was no response from Jack, it was as if the link between them had been cut entirely. Cold sweat ran down Tasuku's back. This was just like - when Jack had gone missing in Star Dragon World. The feeling of being totally disconnected from his Buddy monster... freezing fear crept around his mind and body. "Tasuku! I'm uploading the coordinates in your GPS! Hurry, he's escaping!" Tasuku forced his head back to reality. He didn't have access to the Buddy skill, true, but his Core Gadget was equipped with Buddy Police technology. With a few clicks, the gadget had extended and formed a pair of roller skate-like appendages. Tasuku kicked back, and immediately dashed forward. It was slower than flying, but Sector F was close enough that he hoped he would get there before his target had the chance to escape. "Jack! Jack, can you hear me?!" Tasuku tried in vain the manual comm channel, ignoring the startled looks of the few people out at this hour as he rushed by them on his carrier. It was no use - the line between him and Jack was dead. Suppressing the feeling of dread that something terrible might have happened to his Buddy, Tasuku steeled his resolve and sped forth. Meanwhile, Stella had updated the coordinates in his Core Gadget with the criminal's new location - he seemed to be heading towards Sector G, which was close to Tasuku. Taking a steep left curve, he changed direction. "Stop right there!!" After a few more turns, with the advantage of having constantly updated tracking information from the Buddy Police satellite, Tasuku managed to sneak up before his target and confront him. "Damn Buddy Police, I was found!" The perpetrator, a tall, lean man in his early forties, wearing tattered clothes and carrying an old-fashioned knapsack in which he had probably hidden his loot, growled. "Well, you are nothing more than a pesky nuisance... the master of thieves, Bart, can escape with no effort at all!" "You said it, my friend!" The criminal's apparent Buddy monster suddenly appeared beside him, a similarly dressed human-like monster, wearing glasses and brandishing a thin, short rapier, cackled. "We shall dispose of this interloper in no time, and be on our way with our precious gold." "You two are wordy for common thieves." Tasuku lifted his Core Gadget, once more trying to mentally call for Jack - to no avail. He had recognized the criminal's Buddy monster as Master Thief, Strohl Bird - a famed rogue in Dungeon World. His skills were probably how they had been able to bypass the bank's security systems. "But, I won't let you run away!" A brilliant light exploded from his Gadget, forcing a Buddy Police Barrier around them. Now they would be trapped here, until the fight between them ended - one way or the other. Though he maintained his outward calm, Tasuku was acutely aware that this was the first time in a long while, that he was standing on the field of battle without his Buddy at his side. "Hmpfh. A Buddyfight is like real life, boy. The smart and the sneaky win - this is a game where adults will defeat children any day!" Bart taunted him as he raised his own gadget. "Emerge from the shadow and wreak havoc! Luminize, Rogues' Dungeon!!" He withdrew six cards from his deck, and cast two more into the Gauge. "Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku mimicked him. "Open the Flag!!" Both fighters shouted. "Star Dragon World!!" Tasuku raised the futuristic flag behind him. "Dungeon World!!" Bart's Buddy did the same. [ Ryuenji Tasuku - Star Dragon World (10 L, 2 G, 6 H) ] [ Bart - Dungeon World (10 L, 2 G, 6 H) ] "Charge and draw!" Tasuku glanced at his hand, frowning. It contained no sign of his Jackknife cards. This could just be bad luck, but... "I pay one Gauge and one Life to equip, Star Magnum, Dragnapulse!" The silver-and-blue gunblade materialized in his hands. "Attack!!" And used it to launch a bolt of energy at his opponent, who cringed as he was struck for two points of damage. [ Tasuku LP 10->9 ] [ Star Magnum, Dragnapulse | Item | 5000/2 ] [ Bart LP 10->8 ] "When Dragnapulse deals damage, I can put the top card of my deck into the Gauge." Tasuku's Gauge cards increased to four. "And when its attack ends, I can discard a card from my hand and draw a new one." He cast out a Dragonarms to the Drop Zone, in hopes of finding a copy of Jackknife. However he only drew a Spell card. "Turn... end." "Not drawing so well? I noticed your Buddy is missing." Bart recovered from the first blow. "Draw, charge and draw! Alright, you rogues, let's do this! First I set on the field, Mission Card - Form a Party! The first task is to gather the group, after all!" A Set spell appeared beside the thief. "And the second task - Mission Card - the Teamwork! Rogues watch each other's back!" Once the second spell was set, the first started glowing, and Bart was enveloped in a green healing aura. "When I set another Mission spell, Form a Party gives me one Life, and brings to my hand an Adventurer from my deck!" He plucked out the card and revealed it, instantly casting it to the right slot. "Buddy Call to the right, Master Thief, Strohl Bird!!" "Aye, aye." The seasoned rogue jumped forward, landing on the designated slot. "Looks like I finally get to wipe some rust of this blade." Thanks to the Buddy Gift, Bart's Life Points were now back at their original value. [ Master Thief, Strohl Bird | Size 1 | 4000/2/2000 ] [ Bart LP 8->9->10 ] "With that settled, I call to the left, Monk of Bread Deity, Prios." A fat soldier in baker uniform, carrying a short hammer and bread-shaped shield, materialized on Bart's other side. "And I equip, Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker!" An old metal sword and wooden shield appeared in the criminal's hands. "I'm also the type who likes things up close and personal, and that said..." He raised another card from his hand. "I pay two Gauge and cast Cecilia's Spell Disarm!!" Tasuku gasped as his Item exploded in his hands. "That takes care of that annoying weapon." [ Monk of Bread Deity, Prios | Size 2 | 4000/2/5000 ] [ Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker | Item | 3000/2 ] "The party's all set up, guys." Bart grinned. "Attack Phase! First, me and my Buddy here will Link Attack!" And the pair dashed forward, raising their respective weapons. If this hit landed, Tasuku would suffer four points of damage - nearly half his Life Points. "Cast, Proto Barrier!" Thankfully, he had a defensive spell ready. The criminal pair was stopped by an impenetrable energy grid around Tasuku that repelled their blades. "The attack is negated and I charge one card from my deck!" Tasuku's Gauge now increased to four. "Tsk. Attack negation, the weakness of Link Attack strategies..." Bart growled. "But this was not in vain - when my Adventurer Link Attacks, I can put a card into the Soul of my Mission Card on the field. And we're not done here yet, Prios, you're up!" "Let me serve you some BRE-E-E-E-E-A-D!!!" The baker warrior attempted to run, only to stumble forward and crash his shield into Tasuku as he fell. Bart placed his hand over his face. [ Tasuku LP 9->7 ] "Turn end. Show me what you've got, boy." "Draw! Charge and draw!" The two new cards on the top of his deck had still failed to produce a Jackknife cards, but at least, they were Neodragon monsters. "I pay one Gauge and call to the center, Star Dragoner, T Alpha!" A silver-armored Neodragon materialized in front of him, translucent green wings spreading to its sides. The top card of Tasuku's deck was sent into its Soul - and it was Star Dragoner, Jackknife, one of the cards Tasuku had been trying to draw. "Tsk. I also call Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue to the right!" A crystal-blue drake appeared beside him. "Let's go!" [ Star Dragoner, T Alpha | Size 2 | 7000/3/3000 ] [ Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue | Size 1 | 1000/2/1000 ] "Move." The baker stumbled to the center position. "And cast." The smaller Neodragon was suddenly shot by an explosive arrow, bursting into particles. "Hmpfh." Bart put away the rossbow he had used to destroy Tasuku's monster. "I told you, you need to be smart to win this game. I know that Luminous Blue can add cards to the Soul of your dragon, that's why I destroyed it with Hidden Crossbow before it could attack." "Then T Alpha will clear the center!" Tasuku commanded, an edge of desperation in his voice. This was not good - he was getting countered at every move. A barrage of laser volleys speared through the bread monk, blasting it into dust. "Turn... end." "You look a little pale there, boy." The thief, who had remained undamaged during the last turn, gloated. "Well, it's about time we finished this little street show here..." He charged and drew quickly, smirking at what he had drawn. "I pay two Gauge and call to the left, the leader of the outcasts!" Strohl Bird trasnformed into an elderly warrior in dark grey armor, greying hair flowing over his shoulders. Its physique betrayed a life of fighting and martial discipline, as did the huge broadsword he was carrying. "Come forth, Guild Master, Strohl Fang!!" [ Guild Master, Strohl Fang | Size 2 | 6000/2/4000 ] "My sword has been painted in the blood of a thousand enemies!" Strohl Fang roared. "Do you think you can stand before me, young pup?!" "When the Guild Master appears on the field, if I have two or more different Mission cards on my field or Drop Zone, I can discard an Adventurer card from my hand to draw twice." Bart increased his hand to three cards. "Additionally, once per turn, I can reveal an Adventurer in my hand and call it to the field! If I do, its size is reduced by one, and if it Link Attacks, it gains Penetrate and returns to my hand after it's done attacking! Scout, Criticizing Kirwa!" A serious-looking younger thief, equipped with a shortsword, appeared in the center position. [ Scout, Criticizing Kirwa | Size 1 | 2000/2/1000 ] "Go, you useless scoundrels!" Strohl Fang barked at the pair of thieves. "Show a little backbone for once!!" "Yeah, yeah." Strohl Bird sighed, and jumped forward along with Kirwa. With its own Link Attack effect, Kirwa tossed a glowing dagger at T Alpha, which took away the card in its Soul - and the two blades cut diagonal lines along the Neodragon, causing it to break apart into glowing particles. Another dagger found its way to Tasuku's chest, who winced as he received the Penetrate damage. [ Tasuku LP 7->5 ] "And now it's our turn." With the center now freed, Bart and Strohl Fang followed up with a quick coop attack of their own, slashing through Tasuku's body with their blades. Tasuku cried out in pain, as the damage resonated with the energy of the Core Gadget. [ Tasuku LP 5->1 ] "Only one Life to go." Bart tapped his sword against his shoulder. With the two Link attacks just now, the Set Mission Card had accumulated three cards in its Soul, and the criminal activated its effect. Two of the cards went to the Gauge, and one went to his hand, and he recovered one more Life Point, bringing his total up to 11. "Heh. This is all the Buddy Police can do? Pretty pathetic if you ask me. [ Bart LP 10->11 ] "I..." Tasuku panted. He wavered as he stood. "Draw... charge and..." His heartbeat was speeding up, his eyes were losing focus. How could he fight like this, without his Buddy? How... "TASUKU - !!" A booming voice snapped Tasuku out of his reverie. A brilliant emerald light burst across the heavens - and in a blur of speed, a familiar figure soared through the Barrier, landing next to the fighter in a blast of energy. "Jack - !!" Tasuku shouted. "What happened to you?!" "I... I'm sorry, Tasuku." Jack was breathing heavily, and looked quite fazed. "At some point, I felt as if all of my power was drained from my body... something happened, I lost my energy and my connection to you vanished, I had to spend some time to recover..." "Ahem. Excuse me, but if you're done with your melodrama, we're in the middle of a fight here." The criminal fighter was lounging idly against the wall, tapping the Origin Blade against his palm. "If you haven't noticed, my Life is 11, while yours is at 1. You can't defeat me this turn, and you can't survive my next, so let's just get this over with already." "It's okay." Tasuku smiled, placing his hand against Jack's side. "Whatever happened, we will figure it out together. But for now..." He turned his attention to his opponent, eyes blazing with an azure glow. His hand reached out to his deck. " - DRAW - !!!" It's here. "Cast, Brave Memory." As Tasuku's Life had dropped below 5, he was allowed to pay one Gauge and draw two new cards. "I call to the left, Sphere Cemetary, Star Remnant." The lithe azure neodrake manifested to the side. "While Star Remnant exists on my field, the Call Cost of my size 2 or greater Neodragons is reduced by 1 Gauge. As such, I can call this card without the cost... stand strong, my friend!!" Tasuku held up his card, and Jackknife burst with energy, jumping to the right. "I Buddy Call Star Dragoner, Jackknife!!" [ Sphere Cemetary, Star Remnant | Size 0 | 3000/1/3000 ] [ Star Dragoner, Jackknife | Size 2 | 5000/3/5000 ] [ Tasuku LP 1->2 ] "So you finally brought out your Buddy... it is too late to do anything!!" Bart growled. "Star Dragoner, Jackknife's ability activates!" Tasuku pulled out the top three cards of his deck, chose one, then cast the others to the Drop Zone. "Jackarms, J Galaxion - DIRECT CROSSNIZE!!" A massive jet-like flying machine appeared, fusing with the Neodragon. Jack roared as the thrusters merged with its legs, upgrading it into a new form. "With J Galaxion's effect, Jack gains plus 1 Critical! And by paying one Gauge and the Life regained with the Buddy Gift, I equip a second Star Magnum, Dragnapulse!!" The gunblade reappeared in Tasuku's hands. [ Tasuku LP 2->1 ] [ Star Magnum, Dragnapulse | Item | 5000/2 ] "So you rebuilt your formation, but what can you do with these cards?!" Bart demanded. "My Life is too high, nothing you do will make a difference!" "I will show you what we can do." Tasuku retorted calmly. "Call, Dragonarms, Radiant Alma!" The power that Jack had obtained to fight against the Hundred Demons and Yamigedo, a crystallized azure dragon with sharp spikes for wings and blades in its arms, also took form. "CROSSNIZE!!" Alma, united with Jack, becoming twin sabers that protruded from the upper part of the Neodragon's arms. "Now by paying one Gauge, I activate Alma's ability, Jack gains Double Attack!" The Almar Sabers became charged with excess powers. [ Dragonarms, Radiant Alma | Size 1 | 2000/2/1000 ] "Battle!" Tasuku cried out. "Jack, I'm counting on you!" "CRITICAL 4, STAR BLADE TERMINATE - !!" Jack shouted, charging forth. "Cast, Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Bart said quickly, face slightly pale. "By paying one Gauge, I take no damage and instead increase my Life!" Jack's charge was stopped by a magical barrier. But Jack wasn't done yet - as soon as the green dragon retreated to its position, it resumed its fighting stance. "Double Attack, ALMA SABER!!" This time a brutal slice of the high-energy blades carved out a sizeable portion of the thief's Life Points, who cried out and stumbled backwards. [ Bart LP 11->12->8 ] "Dragnapulse!" Tasuku took aim, and a solid laser flash pierced straight through his target's torso, searing his clothes. In the wake of the laser blast, Dragnapulse converted the energy into a Gauge card. "Star Remnant!" The formless dragon slashed at the thief with its claw-like blade for another point of damage. [ Bart LP 8->6->5 ] "Haah..." Bart was panting and wheezing, but he still managed to crack a smile. "Not bad... but I'm still - standing!!" "FINAL PHASE!!" It would end in this turn, with one final blow. The last card in Tasuku's hand ignited with the flame of a star's core. "IMPACT CALL!!" Jackknife roared, engulfed in the primordial energy of the universe. "I pay 2 Gauge and transform Jackknife into an Impact Monster!!" A monstrous futuristic blade materialized in the sky, and slowly descended to attach itself to Jack's back with numerous cables. This was a replica of the 'Punisher Sword', the ultimate destructive power of dragons. "With this card's effect, Jack Crossnizes with Jackarms, J Igniter from the Drop Zone!!" Further empowered, Jack lifted the oversized saber on its back easily, rising to the sky, its eyes now glowing with a crimson luster. Its base critical of 3 rose to 5, causing Bart and Strohl Bird to pale. [ Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher" | Size 2 | 10000/3/5000 ] "This is the end, even if you had a counter, Jack's attack cannot be nullified and damage cannot be reduced!" Massive thrusters on Jack's back unleashed their energy, and the blade rose before the eyes of their terrified enemies. "GALACTICAL - !!" With a shout, Jack brought the sword forward. " - PUNISHER!!!" And like a wave of destruction, it surged down, sweeping all in its path into oblivion. [ Bart LP 5->0 ] --- Two hours later, everything had been settled. The criminal fighter and his Buddy were safely detained by the Buddy Police, and an exhausted Tasuku and Jack returned home to fall into a deep slumber, mutually agreeing that they would leave discussing everything that had happened for tomorrow. Little did they know, that 'tomorrow' had more than a few surprises in store for them. ----- BUDDYFIGHT: Ryuenji Tasuku VS Bart T1: Ryuenji Tasuku (C&D) H:6|G:3 * (e) Star Magnum, Dragnapulse 5000/2 (-1 G) (-1 L) * Attack directly with Star Magnum, Dragnapulse (2 dmg) (eff +1 G) T1 END: Ryuenji Tasuku H:5|G:3 T2: Bart (D/C&D) H:7|G:3 * Set Mission Card "Form a Party" * Set Mission Card "THE Teamwork". Send Mission Card "Form a Party" to the Drop Zone (+1 L) to add Master Thief, Strohl Bird from his deck to his hand * ® Master Thief, Strohl Bird | 4000/2/2000 (Buddy Call +1 L) * (L) Monk of Bread Deity, Prios | 4000/2/5000 * (e) Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker 3000/2 * Cast Cecilia's Spell Disarm (-2 G) to destroy Star Magnum, Dragnapulse * Link Attack directly wth Master Thief, Strohl Bird and Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker but Tasuku casts Proto Barrier to negate the attack (Tasuku +1 G) (Mission Card "THE Teamwork" +1 Soul) * Attack directly with Monk of Bread Deity, Prios (2 dmg) T2 END: Bart H:2|G:1 T3: Ryuenji Tasuku (D/C&D) H:5|G:5 * © Star Dragoner, T Alpha | 7000/3/3000 (-1 G) (+1 Soul) * (L) Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue | 1000/2/1000 * Bart Moves Monk of Bread Deity, Prios to © and casts Hidden Crossbow to destroy Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue * Attack and destroy Monk of Bread Deity, Prios with Star Dragoner, T Alpha T3 END: Ryuenji Tasuku H:3|G:4 T4: Bart (D/C&D) H:2|G:2 * (L) Guild Master, Strohl Fang | 6000/2/4000 (-2 G) (eff Discard 1, Draw 2) * Eff of Guild Master, Strohl Fang - call © Scout, Criticizing Kirwa | 2000/2/1000 and give it Penetrate * Link Attack and destroy Star Dragoner, T Alpha with Scout, Criticizing Kirwa and Master Thief, Strohl Bird (Star Dragoner, T Alpha -1 Soul) (Mission Card "THE Teamwork" +1 Soul) (Penetrate 2 dmg). Scout, Criticizing Kirwa returns to hand * Link Attack with Guild Master, Strohl Fang and Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker (4 dmg) (Mission Card "THE Teamwork" +1 Soul) * Put Mission Card "THE Teamwork" to Drop Zone (+2 G) (+1 L) (Draw 1) T4 END: Bart H:3|G:2 T5: Ryuenji Tasuku (D/C&D) H:4|G:5 * Cast Brave Memory (-1 G) (Draw 2) * (L) Sphere Cemetary, Star Remnant | 3000/1/3000 * ® Star Dragoner, Jackknife | 5000/3/5000 (eff put Jackarms, J Galaxion to its Soul) (Buddy Call +1 L) * (e) Star Magnum, Dragnapulse 5000/2 (-1 G) (-1 L) * © Dragonarms, Radiant Alma | 2000/2/1000 * Crossnize Dragonarms, Radiant Alma into Star Dragoner, Jackknife and activate its eff (-1 G) * Attack directly with Star Dragoner, Jackknife but Bart casts Divine Protection of Shalsana to negate the attack (Bart -1 G) (Bart +1 L). Star Dragoner, Jackknife Stands with Double Attack * Attack directly with Star Dragoner, Jackknife (4 dmg) * Attack directly with Star Magnum, Dragnapulse (2 dmg) (+1 G) * Attack directly with Sphere Cemetary, Star Remnant (1 dmg) * Final Phase: Impact Call ® Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher" | 10000/3/5000 (-2 G) (Put on top of Star Dragoner, Jackknife and Crossnize with Jackarms, J Igniter from the Drop Zone) * Attack directly with Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher" (5 dmg) WINNER: Ryuenji Tasuku ----- DECKS: RYUENJI TASUKU * Flag: Star Dragon World * Buddy: Star Dragoner, Jackknife S1 Monsters: * 1x Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue * 1x Sphere Cemetary, Star Remnant * 1x Dragonarms, Radiant Alma * 1x Jackarms, J Igniter S2 Monsters: * 1x Star Dragoner, T Alpha * 1x Star Dragoner, Jackknife S3 Monsters: * 1x Jackarms, J Galaxion Items: * 2x Star Magnum, Dragnapulse Spells: * 1x Proto Barrier * 1x Brave Memory Impact Monsters: * 1x Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher" BART * Flag: Dungeon World * Buddy: Master Thief, Strohl Bird S1 Monsters: * 1x Master Thief, Strohl Bird * 1x Scout, Criticizing Kirwa S2 Monsters: * 1x Monk of Bread Deity, Prios * 1x Guild Master, Strohl Fang Items: * 1x Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker Spells: * 1x Mission Card "Form a Party" * 1x Mission Card "THE Teamwork" * 1x Cecilia's Spell Disarm * 1x Hidden Crossbow * 1x Divine Protection of Shalsana Category:Blog posts